Anubis Talent Show-ON HOLD-
by angela32109
Summary: the anubis gang have a Singing Show/Talent show. SHIPS- FABINA,AMFIE,PEDDIE,JARA,some MOY
1. Chapter 1

"Amber,please don't wear that" Nina and Patricia said as they took a look at Amber's outfit. The school just lifted the rule of wearing uniforms and Amber was excited.

"But Nina,you know the rule has just been lifted and i wanna wear all the pink i have!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"AMBER! ugh, listen you can dress me and Nina if you just don't wear that!" Patricia said.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, but just don't make me too girly". Amber was super excited, so she immediately changed and took a look at her closet.

"How Bout these?" she asked

"which one for me?" Patricia asked nervously

"the bow top,jeans,and high heel sneakers!"

"fine. give me em'." so Patricia went to change.

"Amber, I'm not wearing those shoes, can i just wear my ugg boots?" Nina said

"sure!"

so after all the girls got changed they went downstairs to the rest of the house. As soon as they got their, everyone was shocked. Nina was wearing glitter, Amber wasn't wearing her usual pink, and Patricia wasn't wearing her normal boots.

"you guys better close you mouths before you catch fly's" Patricia said as she went to her usual seat.

"OK, to answer the questions you guys probably have inside your heads, the reason Amber is not dressed in her normal clothes and Patricia and I are dressed like this is because Amber was gonna go to school all dressed in pink, and I mean EVERYTHING pink so Patricia said that Amber can dress us if she didn't wear pink today, and I don't know how long shes gonna be wearing pink, because we all know how Amber is with pink." Nina said.

"I think you girls look beautiful." Trudy said as she was placing the final plat of breakfast onto the table.

"well thanks, at least SOMEONE said something, Un like SOME people" Amber said furiously.

"well I like your new look babe"Fabian said

"well thank you!"

"hump" Amber and Patricia said as they got up and left the table shortly followed by Nina.

Back at the table Eddie and Alfie were wondering what they did.

"you guys didn't comment on their look today." Fabian said as he followed Nina.

It was now time for class and the Anubis kids were in homeroom when the morning announcements came on. The kids weren't really paying that much attention to it but they were confused when they heard Mr. Sweet say

"Singing Show Next Friday all students must participate, if you don't you get detention. Each student must have a solo act and a group act. The group act will be picked and there will be winners for each solo and group act."

**sorry it's not the best. I'm not good at first chapters. But please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I really didn't think I did that good, but I just wanted to say that I might not update everyday now that I have to go to school tomorrow, since I was off from a 4 weekend vacation. So here's the second chapter

Nina's POV

"What!? They can't be serious!" Jerome questioned.

"Yes, they are. You guys have to participate in this singing show for credit. Now I have the list for the groups; Mara,Nina,and Amber, you guys are in a group,and Patricia and Joy you guys are in the other girl group. For the boys Mick and Eddie you guys are in one, and Fabian,Jerome,and Alfie you guys are in the other. Now for your song choices the groups have to do two songs,And the girl groups songs one of them has to be Britney Spears and one of the boy group songs has to be Justin Bieber. Now get into your groups to choose the songs"Mr. Wrinkler said.

"Now what Britney song are we gonna choose?" Mara asked

"well I really like hold it against me." I said

"i really like toxic" Amber added

"well I'm a big fan of If You Seek Amy" Mara said. Amber and I looked at her like she had two heads

"what? I'm I big fan of Britney"

"OK well let's go for if you seek Amy."I said"but what are we gonna choose for our second song?"

"Can we do Make You Believe by Lucy Hale? I wanna tell people that I'm not just a pretty blonde."Amber said. Mara and I nodded in agreement and Amber squealed.

"OK so now that we have our song's picked out,can we go shopping for our outfits?" Amber asked

"sure" I responded

Joy's POV

"Patricia, can I please pick the Britney song and you can pick the other one?" I asked

"ok, if your fine with us doing smile by Avril Lavigne"

"ok, so were doing circus! Now lets get some clothes!"

"joy you know I hate shopping,but I guess because we need to get out clothes."

Fabian's POV

since Mr. Wrinkler said that we had to pick a Justin song, I knew just the right one.

"Guys! How bout we do As Long As You Love Me?" I asked the rest of the boys.

"I'm cool with that" Alfie said

"sure" Jerome said without a care in the world

"ok so what should be our second song choice?" Alfie asked

" well I know Nina really loves Austin Mahone"

"Amber also loves him"

"so does Mara"

"ok so I guess we can do say somethin by him" I said and Jerome and Alfie nodded in agreement.

Eddie's POV

oh great, I have to work with mick. I really haven't had time with him yet, so I guess this be ok.

"Look Mick, I'll pick the second song and you'll pick the jb song, k." I said

"ok, we'll do all around the world."

"great" I said like I didn't have a care in the world "and we'll do now I can be the real me"

now you guy's know the group songs and the girls solos will be a song by Selena Gomez. I have the boy's songs picked out but I don't know who to sing them. The songs are:come down with love-allstar weekend, count on me-bruno mars, just the way you are-Bruno mars, and what makes you beautiful-1D. So please review on what you thought on this chapter, who should sing what song,and another song for someone!


	3. Author's Note 1

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while.I've been busy with school and I haven't been feeling well so when I get home from school I do my homework then take a nap. I'll try to post one or two chapters tomorrow!


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in for ever! I've been busy with school, and I have something wrong with my stomach. I haven't forgotten about the story, but in case you guys wanted to know, I'm going to be posting things on quotev also, so you should check that out! My user name is the same as my user name on here.

**Bryana-** I know, I need more songs

**Houseofanubisfan2-** I will, just need to focus on school and health issues

**golferbabe- **thanks

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, without you guys I wouldn't make the story!

I have some ideas for the song list-

Boys

Jerome-Just The Way You Are

Mick-Come Down With Love

Fabian- Cover Girl

Eddie- What Makes You Beautiful

Alfie- Count On Me

Girls

Mara- New Classic

Joy- Bang a Drum

Nina- Love You Like a Love Song

Patricia- My Dilemma

Amber- Off The Chain

so what do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 3

hey guys, so since I have no school today, I wanted to update for you!

* * *

Amber's Pov

eeppp! Going shopping today! Hope they have matching outfits, but in different colors! MaraJ is in our group, now I can make her look super pretty for JeromeC! Still can't believe they're going out, I mean prankster and nerd? Never saw that one coming! Oops, have to go, Nina's calling me!

"Amber, what are you doing?"

"Just updating my status on twitter!"

"Hey! Amber!"Mara said

"What"

"Umm, your status, it mentions me and Jerome!"

"Ya, I know!" I mean it wasn't like I wasn't going to do that, I mean, Hello Amber Millington here!

"Ohh! My favorite store, let's go in here!" when I went in I saw so many different outfits, but one caught my eye, and it was perfect for If You Seek Amy! It looked like this.

"Guys! How about this for If You Seek Amy?" I asked them

"Amber! That's perfect" Mara and Nina said at the same time!

"Yay! Ok now all we need is outfits for make you believe, and our individual songs!"

Nina's Pov

I was walking around the store, when I saw this amazing outfit, and they had them in three different colors!

"guys, how bout this?"

"NINA! THAT"S PERFECT!" Amber shouted!

"okay, now lets pay!" I said!

Patricia's Pov

I hope they have sexy outfits, I wanna see Eddie's reaction!

"Look, Joy, let's just get this shopping over with!"

"okay!" we were looking around, and the store we went into had costumes, and I saw the perfect one!

"JOY! How about this one?"

" .perfect.!" we paid for the outfits, and we needed an outfit for smile.

"okay, now let's go to a different store for smile!"

after about 10 minutes of walking around, we found a perfect store! We went in, and looked around. I was lost looking for something, when joy called me.

"Patricia, look" .God. I was perfect!

"okay, I guess we just need our individual outfits, and were done!" and with that we paid and took off to go back to the Anubis house

hey guys sorry It was short, on quotev, I kinda made some differences, so I would suggest you read that.


	6. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm writing this chapters for you guys because I've lost my wifi from stupid hurricane sandy so I can finally write a lot of chapters but they probably won't go on until I have wifi so I'll have to post them then.

Fabian's Pov

"hey guys, where are the girls?" I asked them

"Well, Mara, Nina, and Amber are out shopping for outfits" Jerome said. We just looked at him with a "how do you know that" look are our faces.

"what? Amber posted it on twitter and since she tagged me in it I got a notification"

ohs filled the room.

"well what did it say?" Mick asked him

"eeppp! Going shopping today! Hope they have matching outfits, but in different colors! -MaraJ is in our group, now I can make her look super pretty for -JeromeC! Still can't believe they're going out, I mean prankster and nerd? Never saw that one coming! Oops, have to go, Nina's calling me!" he read

another sound of ohs filled the room.

"Well where are Joy and Patricia?" Eddie asked

" Their shopping too"i said. Now it was my turn to have the "how do you know that" look at me

"Nina just texted me saying that while Amber,Mara,and her where out shopping, they met up with joy and Patricia and now their all shopping together for the all girl group(A.N if you look on quotev, It would say that) performance."

and another sound of ohs filled the room.

"well, lets get back to the house and choose our all boy group performance" I said


	7. Chapter 5 Part 1

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had to much going on, but here's a chapter! And oh my direction, did u guys hear one direction's new album? Holy cheese. And I was thinking about changing Mick's song to they don't know about us by them. Like joy and him are secretly dating. That sound good?

Joy's POV

all us girls were shopping for our all girl group when I got a phone call from him

"So what song should we choose?" Nina asked

"well do you guys know-"

"_They don't know about the things we do,They don't know about the "I love you"'s"_

I was saying but got cut off from my phone ringing "They Don't Know About Us" by one direction

"hold on gotta take this call" I said

(m=mick,j=joy)

j: hey babe

m: hey, how you guys doing?

J: good, you know I love shopping, but I wish I could be there with you

m: I know, but were going on a date when you get back, kay?

J: kay!

M: wear something fancy-

"yo mick, we gotta pick out a song" I heard Eddie say

m: look, babe gotta go, but I love you

j: love you too!

"mhmh" someone cleared their throat. I turned around and it was amber.

"yes?" I asked

"who was that?"

" my mom?" shoot it was a question

"your mom? Sure JOY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" she screamed that everyone was looking at me

"geez, amber! Look ill tell you everything if you just "

"Kay!"

we went to get some frappes from Starbucks

"So?"

"so what?"

"SPILL!"

sorry guys gotta end it here my computer is messing up!


	8. Author's Note 3

Hey Guys! I noticed you guys haven't been posting reviews so I don't know if you guys are reading it. If you are, please review so I know! Thanks! So with that, I need 3 more reviews till I post the next chapter!


	9. Author's Note 4

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it! I will post a new chapter sometime later today as I have nothing planned for today and on Thursday I will post as many chapters as I can because Thursday is the day season three starts(well in the us) and I'm so excited!


	10. Additon to Author's Note 4

Oh and I'm updating Mick's song It will be they don't know about us by one direction because no one knows that joy and mick are dating!

And I will have an all girl group song, an all boy group song, and an all cast song

the girl group song will be- DNA by Little Mix

all boy group song will be-Little Things by One Direction

all cast song will be- Let's Go by ne-yo


	11. Chapter 5 Part 2

Sorry guys, I know I said I was going to update on tuesday but I didn't feel well and I slept most of the day, so I'm updating now before I go to school so it's kind of going to be short but i'll make it as long as I can!

Amber's Pov

"hey guys, I'm gonna go see what's taking Joy so long" I said

a chorus of mhm and okay filled the air.

"kay, love you too" I heard joy say

"mhmh" I cleared my throat

"yes?" she asked

"who was that?" I asked

" my mom?" it was a question, so I knew she was lieing

"your mom? Sure JOY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" I screamed so loud that everyone was looking at us

"geez, amber! Look ill tell you everything if you just " she said

"Kay!"

we went to get some frappes from Starbucks

"So?" I asked

"so what?"

"SPILL!"

"okay, so promise not to tell?" she asked

"yes, I promise not to tell!"

"okay, so I've secretly been dating someone for the past two months and it's mhrmhm" she mumbled the last part so low that I didn't hear.

"who?"

"it's mick, god amber it's mick!"

**-GASP- **" OH MY GOD JOY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" I screamed

"JEASUS AMBER CALM DOWN!"

"Hey um, guys?" someone asked. We turned around and it was Mara.

"yeah?" we both asked at the same time

"we have to get back to school." she said

"oh, okay!" Joy said

"BTW, mara, Nina, you, and I are going on a triple date!"

"ohkay!"

I grabbed my phone and texted Alfie, Jerome, Nina, and Fabian

_were all going on a triple date, dress fancy, I'm taking you to my family restaurant._

But I texted mick something else

_Hey mick, joy told me your secret. FYI I think you make an AWESOME couple._

Sorry for the wait, I haven't been feeling well!


	12. songs

Okay guys, I've received a lot of comments saying that they don't know the songs the characters are saying, so here they are

Mara, Amber, and Nina-If you seek Amy:Britney Spears, and make you believe: Lucy Hale

Joy and Patricia- Circus: Britney Spears, and Smile: Avril Lavigne

Mick and Eddie- All around the world: Justin Bieber, and (I changed this one) Vegas Girl: Conor Maynard

Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian- As long as you love me: Justin Bieber, Say Something: Austin Mahone

Jerome-Just The Way You Are: Bruno Mars

Mick-(CHANGED)They Don't Know About Us: One Direction

Fabian- Cover Girl: Big Time Rush

Eddie- (CHANGED) Over Again-One Direction

Alfie-(CHANGED) Locked Out Of Heaven: Bruno Mars

Mara- New Classic-Selena Gomez

Joy- Bang a Drum-Selena Gomez

Nina- Love You Like a Love Song-Selena Gomez and The Scene

Patricia-(CHANGED) Ghost Of You-Selena Gomez and The Scene

Amber- (CHANGED) The way I loved you-Selena Gomez and The Scene

the girl group song will be- DNA- Little Mix

all boy group song will be-Little Things- One Direction

all cast song will be-(CHANGED) We run the night- Havana Brown

okay so there's going to be romance drama with Amfie and Peddie

AND I'm adding the new characters in season three but just Willow(p.s, don't you just love her personality?) and KT(still deciding if I like her or not)


	13. Chapter 6

Micks pov

"hey, guys" Fabian said

"yeah?" we all said

"i know your going to hate this, but we need to go shopping for the outfits for our performances"

a chorus of ugh, why, and were guys, we not supposed to do this filled the air.

Just then, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie got texts.

"Ah, Jesus, Amber" they said

"what?" me and Eddie asked

"Jerome, Mara, Nina, Fabian, Amber, and I are going on a triple date." Alfie said.

"oh" Eddie and I said

Just then I got a text, and it was from Amber it said

_Hey mick, joy told me your secret. FYI I think you make an AWESOME couple._

"WHAT! WHY DID SHE DO THAT?" I screamed

"Why did who did what?" Alfie asked

'oh god, think of a lie Mick, think of a lie!' I thought

"why did my mom sign me up for dance classes, when she knows I play sports?" I said

Eddies POV

it took him a while before he said anything, so I knew he was lying

so I took out my phone and texted him

_ah uh, sure mick, sure_ It said

I looked at him and he looked worried.

Just then I got a text and it was from Mick

_shut up, and ill tell you. But make up an excuse_

_okay_

" Mick and I should get shopping now" I said

"Okay" they all said

-shopping now-

"So?" I asked

"so what?" he asked dumbly

"SPILL!" I said

"okay, so promise not to tell?" he asked

"yes, I promise not to tell!"

"okay, so I've secretly been dating someone for the past two months and it's mhrm" he mumbled the last part so low that I didn't hear.

"who?

"it's Joy, god Eddie, it's Joy!"

"Congrats man!" I said

_Sorry for the wait!_


	14. Author's Note 5

Hey guys! So I noticed a lot of you haven't been commenting, and I just wanna know if your reading! I've written a lot and I wanna put them up, but you haven't been commenting. I will post them If you guys give me four more comments. BTW I write them in school during advisory(its technically a free period, but you have to be in school and follow class rules and read the first 20 min and then have something to work on. Its complicated at first) then typing them when I get home. Oh, and I'm like totally obsessed with chair(Chuck and Blair) from gossip girl, and the lying game.


	15. SORRY!

OHHHHMIIIGOOOSH! SORRY GUYS!

Okay, so most of you are probably wondering if I'm going to continue with the story, and when i'm going to update. I just wanted to say, YES I am. I've been having ALOT of problems lately:

my laptop was broken it got some virus

I haven't had time

my keyboard keys were sticking so I needed a new keyboard

I GOT FOOD POISONING! :O

IM SOO SORRY. And with my food poisoning, it was badd! My stomach sounded like a alien and it felt like I had an alien in my stomach.

Okay so i'm going to update soon!

ALSO! I'm going to have fan of the week starting as soon as I upload my new chapter! All you have to do is comment on **THIS AUTHORS NOTE **and tell me why you think you will be fan of the week!


End file.
